Long Term Evolution (LTE) is a new generation of international mainstream communication standard after 3rd generation mobile communications. In 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), as a long term evolution technology of 3rd generation mobile communications, LTE is standardized and the feasibility of it is researched, and the research on and standardization of LTE and its enhanced version (i.e. LTE-Advanced) are widely supported and participated by operators and equipment makers worldwide. A LTE system is based on Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) and Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) technologies, and adopts fully and optimizes packet data transmission in the mobile communication system.
WiFi is a technology which interconnects, in a wireless way, terminals such as a personal computer or a handheld device (for example, a PDA or mobile phone). With the development of technologies and the advent of IEEE 802.11a and IEEE 802.11g standards, the IEEE 802.11 standard suite is now known collectively as WiFi. WiFi provides users with wireless accesses to a broadband Internet, and it is also a convenient approach to surf the Internet at home, in an office or during a trip. As a wireless network consisting of an Access Point (AP) and a wireless network card, a WiFi wireless network has a communication distance of up to 305 meters in an open area, and of 76 meters to 122 meters in an enclosed area so as to facilitate integration with an existing wired Ethernet. WiFi has advantages of lower networking cost, rapid transmission rate (thus suitable for high-speed data transmission services), low transmitting power and lower radiation, thus its application becomes increasingly popular.
In a WiFi wireless network consisting of an AP and a wireless network card, the AP is generally referred to as a network bridge or a access point, and it is a bridge between a traditional wired LAN and a WLAN, thus any PC equipped with a wireless network card can, via the AP, share resources of the wired LAN or even a WAN. The AP serves in principle as a HUB or router with a built-in wireless transmitter, while the wireless network card is a client device responsible for receiving signals transmitted by the AP.
The current WiFi AP is generally networked in a wired way, i.e., communicating with a wire LAN in a wired way, as shown in FIG. 1, every time a WiFi AP network is deployed, a wired backhaul needs to be deployed in advance, and this results in a complicated network topology and a high engineering cost, which indirectly increases the usage cost and lowers satisfaction of user experiences.